


The Woman in White

by wendywhite13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Origin Story, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywhite13/pseuds/wendywhite13
Summary: A brilliant white star crashes into a nameless planet, and what is born from that will change the universe forever.





	The Woman in White

The nameless planet was one of the first formed in the chaos of the universe’s creation. As it drew rock and dust towards it from cold space, it began to pulse with life and heat, developing a molten core covered in a thin layer of black rock. This was the state of the planet when a falling star, white-hot, shot across its sky and crashed into the surface. The brilliant light of the comet quickly sank into the swirling lava below, and for thousands of years, the nameless planet was still.  
But as the planet cooled, life was blooming below the calm exterior. The white light spread through the planet, leeching energy and form from the rock around it, and one day it exploded out.  
The white light had grown, and it was no longer a comet but a woman. The only Woman, the only being in existence capable of thought. And it stood alone on the nameless planet.  
For centuries, the Woman walked the face of the planet, curious, exploratory, eager to understand the world she had been born into. But after crossing its entire surface and finding nothing but empty black rock, she was forced to admit that she was alone there. She wondered, what could her purpose be? Why did she exist in this barren place?  
Perhaps, she thought, looking around at the empty plains, she was meant to build something. To improve this flat, dull place. So she set to work.  
The Woman had no idea how to build, she had no idea what a building would even look like. But she was strong, and tireless, and she had nothing but time. With every failure, the Woman learned and improved, and over centuries, she became a master. She crafted magnificent halls of sweeping stone, glittering arches, and eerily realistic statues. All of herself, of course. She knew of no one else.  
With every completed project, the Woman’s ambition grew. Each new work had to be better, more spectacular, until even her dauntless endurance began to falter. As she lifted yet another ton of black rock, a single bead of sweat rolled down the perfect white skin of her right arm. Curiously, as it moved, the drop of liquid seemed to gather color, color the likes of which had never been seen on the nameless black planet with its sole white Woman. Her eyes tracked it in wonder, and by the time it landed in the dirt, the drop of sweat glittered gold.  
The Woman’s eyes widened in sudden horror. The drive to build, which had powered her every action for so long, evaporated, replaced by a deep sadness. The Woman had just lost a piece of herself, a vital piece, gone into the dirt below her feet. She was the only being she knew, perhaps the only being in existence, and now she was no longer complete. Standing alone on the black rock, she grieved the missing piece.  
So entranced was she by this thought that the Woman did not immediately realize what she was doing. With horror, she flung her hands up to her eyes just in time to catch the beautiful azure tears before they fell too. Desperately, she scrubbed at her eyes, trying to put the precious pieces of herself back. But despite her best efforts, a single brilliant blue drop escaped through the fingers of her left hand and fell to the ground before she could catch it.  
For a few seconds, all was still as the dark ground drank in the tear. The Woman only watched, her pale form glittering in the dark, her eyes wide with wonder.  
When the tear had fallen, her sadness had disappeared just as quickly as her ambition had. In their absence, the Woman felt hollow. But there was something there still, existing in the bright emptiness inside her. One last thing she had to give.  
It was a tiny voice, and drowned out by the other two, it had been impossible to hear. But in the silence, it sang, and the Woman realized with joy what it was. It was what she had longed for since the moment she had been made.  
A connection. To life.  
Listening to that small voice, she saw the world around her as if for the first time. It was not just empty rock. It burst with potential. This was her home, and she wasn’t alone here after all.  
Reaching down to the black surface, she felt the pulse of life beneath the ground. The two sparkling colors which had grown from her sweat and tears incubated in that darkness. They were alive, and they were growing. The Woman felt them in her heart, and she knew that someday, they would burst from the ground as she had. Someday, she would not be alone anymore.  
Laughter bubbled out of her, a sound she had never heard before, and the Woman knew there was one thing left to do. She knelt down on the black rock and gently kissed the cold ground in front of her, a blessing and a request. A gentle pink blush spread across her pale cheeks to her lips, and then disappeared into the ground just as the blue and yellow had.  
The sense of connection she had felt was gone, as was that quiet voice, but the Woman knew that the three lights still lived in the ground below her feet, growing bigger, awaiting their birth. And she knew that she would wait for them, for however long it took.  
In her grand halls on the nameless planet, White Diamond waited patiently for her family to be born.


End file.
